


Reunion

by MisteryMaiden



Series: And It All Comes Crashing Down [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteryMaiden/pseuds/MisteryMaiden
Summary: Interlude: Lucifer reunites with Dan, Trixie, Ella, and Maze. Takes place after Lucifer's deal with God in Reintroductions.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Series: And It All Comes Crashing Down [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654117
Comments: 18
Kudos: 497





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Here you all are a minific showing Lucifer and his first interactions with Dan, Ella, Maze, and Trixie. Michael watches in fascination and Linda tries to make the best choices she can.

Lucifer sighed, already regretting his decision to agree to God’s Deal.

He didn’t _want_ to be part of this mess. In fact, Lucifer was pretty sure that he was one of the last people that should be consulted on humanity.

Chloe, even before this, should have taught him that. How many times had he just made things worse or had been more a nuisance than a help?

Far too many to count.

It hurt to think about those times. It hurt to think about Chloe at all.

She didn’t live in LA anymore, according to Linda. There would never be a chance of running into her now. It was likely that he’d never see her again.

That hurt worse than thinking about her. Even now, even after everything that had happened, Lucifer couldn’t help but want her around. They’d been friends, at least, he thought they had been. She’d saved his home for him, saved _LUX_. He’d have done anything to keep her safe.

And she didn’t want him. Wanted him to return to Hell and never darken her doorstep again. Maybe she’d even wanted him dead, though Amenadiel had reluctantly told him that she’d claimed not to know the details of the ritual or that it had been poison and not a sedative.

Lucifer regretted asking, after that. It only made things hurt _more,_ not less.

Michael’s wings brushed against his and Lucifer allowed the comfort to push back his thoughts of Chloe and everything that he’d agreed to when he’d taken that deal. Unlike Lucifer, Michael was more relieved by God’s deal than regretful. His Twin had read something else in it, Lucifer could tell. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what Michael had noticed and Lucifer had missed.

Then again, he didn’t know his Father as well as he used to. None of His actions had been consistent with the being that had originally sent him to Hell after his Rebellion. There was none of the anger or barely restrained violence that had colored Lucifer’s last memories of Him.

That, Lucifer realized, was what was causing the panic and anxiety that he’d been feeling whenever He made an appearance. When there had been anger and violence, Lucifer had known exactly where he stood in things. Known what to expect from their interactions.

Without it, Lucifer couldn’t understand where it was that he stood with the Almighty. Linda, Lucifer acknowledged, had been a great help in sorting out his feelings. They’d had their first session not long after he’d taken the Deal. The Devil had been a little suspicious that she’d had an opening that quickly but couldn’t really prove anything.

It helped, a little. Or at least, it helped with his feelings on his family.

He hadn’t talked about Chloe and Linda, bless her, hadn’t asked. This was one of those topics that she was going to wait for him to bring up, he just knew it.

That didn’t mean that he was ready for the chaos that was about to descend upon his life on Earth in just two days' time.

He probably would have moped more if it wasn’t for the familiar sound of feet rushing toward him. Lucifer quickly set down the glass of whiskey and braced himself.

“LUCIFER!” a high pitched voice screamed before Lucifer was nearly knocked over by the full-body hug.

“Hello Spawn,” he greeted, glancing down at her. His wings, the traitors, twitched with the need to cuddle the small human that was now clutching his middle.

She was getting taller, he noted.

How long did human children take to mature?

“You’re back,” the Spawn said, staring up at him. Immediately, her eyes began to water.

Familiar panic that came whenever tears began to gather in one Beatrice Espinoza-Decker’s eyes, Lucifer searched for something to say to stop the inevitable flood.

He couldn’t think of a single thing and the tears began to run.

“There, there?” he said, patting her head and wondering how long it was going to take for someone to rescue him.

He needn’t wait long.

“Trixie!” Daniel’s voice called as the man appeared in the entry of the penthouse. Lucifer gave the man wide, pleading eyes as the Spawn sobbed into his shirt.

Daniel stared at him before his eyes went to the still visible wings behind him. It was a good thing, Lucifer thought dryly, that his Dad had already started managing the effects that Angel wings could have on humans. He rather liked Dan with all his marbles in place.

“You’re back,” he said, eyes still on the white wings.

Because, Lucifer realized, Michael had been staying here while Lucifer was in a coma. The only way to tell them apart most days were their wings.

“Yes,” he nodded and gestured towards Beatrice’s sobbing form. “Help?”

Deceptively strong arms clutched tighter to his clothing and Lucifer grimaced as the tears finally soaked through the fabric of his shirt. At least, he thought, it wasn’t one of his suits. He’d opted for a more casual clothing choice for the day.

Pajamas were casual, right?

Daniel grinned at him. Lucifer startled a bit, not used to that expression being turned his way from the Douche. He’d only really seen it aimed at the Spawn or Chloe before. “There isn’t a force in the world that is going to get her to let you go any time soon,” the man shrugged. “You really freaked us out, man.”

Lucifer stared; eyes wide. Unnoticed to him, his wings took his distraction to gently brush against the crying child soothingly. “Right,” he agreed, uncertain. “Sorry?”

That was not the right thing to say, judging by Daniel’s face. There was a sadness there that made him want to bury his head under a blanket and stay there.

Emotions, Lucifer grumbled internally, were exhausting. He really would have preferred to remain without them, thanks.

“Ella’s going to be here soon,” Dan changed the subject, finally. “You should probably prepare yourself for another full-body tackle, fair warning. Not sure on the crying part, you never really know when it comes to Ella.”

Lucifer nodded, hand resting on soft black hair. The sobs had gradually tapered off over the last minute though her grip remained strong.

Honestly, he didn’t remember her having this much strength. He hadn’t been gone all that long, Earth time. He glanced down and narrowed his eyes at the wing that was caressing the child.

When had that happened? Bloody hell.

After a moment of thought, Lucifer resigned himself to leaving it there. He didn’t want to chance taking it away and set off the tears again. He was sufficiently wet enough, thanks.

Laughter pulled his attention to where Michael had been observing the whole thing. Lucifer glared at his Twin.

Daniel followed his gaze. “You know, most people would have mentioned having an identical twin brother,” he gestured towards Michael. “I’m pretty sure he’s had to explain to every single person he’s come into contact with in LA that he wasn’t you.”

“Not really,” Michael smirked. “I didn’t bother to correct everyone. It’s going to be amusing seeing their faces when we show up together.”

Lucifer snorted while Daniel sighed. “Great, you share a sense of humor too.”

“I didn’t really expect it to come up,” Lucifer shrugged. “Michael hasn’t been on Earth much in the last few thousand years. The odds of that changing now didn’t seem that high to me.”

It was probably for the best, Lucifer grimaced. He couldn’t find a good reason that Michael would have ended up on Earth before this mess had happened.

“I thought about it,” Michael admitted. “When Mother was wandering around. I was the one that reported her to Father and helped deliver her to a Cell in Hell. I don’t think my presence would have helped matters if I had showed up so I stopped paying attention to what was going on.”

“You might have been fine,” Lucifer shrugged. “I kept Her locked up in Hell for millennia and She seemed happy enough to be in my presence. I guess at some point She decided that She was going to re-establish a relationship with all of us.”

Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise. “That does not sound like Mother,” his Twin informed him.

“Right,” Daniel blinked at them, reminding the two that the human was there. “Your mother, who was possessing Charlotte.”

Lucifer snorted. “Someone filled you in on that, then?” he felt his grin grow.

Daniel glared at him. “Shut up.”

Michael frowned at them both.

Lucifer laughed.

* * *

Ella squealed as she entered the penthouse to see two nearly identical figures with black and white wings.

Dan was sitting at the bar talking with Michael, who seemed disturbed. Ella was going to have to ask about that later, right now she had more important things to do.

Without further thought, she flung herself at Lucifer, who yelped in surprise. Thankfully, he was sitting down or Ella might have flung the three of them to the floor.

Three because Trixie was curled up into the man’s (angel’s?) side and seemed to be doing her best to become attached there forever. Ella was relieved to see a smile on her face, the first since Chloe had told her what she’d done.

Ella wasn’t a parent and maybe that was why she didn’t understand why Chloe had done that. If it had been up to her, Trixie wouldn’t have known a thing about it until she was older. Since she wasn’t a parent, Ella couldn’t really know whether or not Chloe had done the right thing in being completely honest with Trixie.

The eleven-year-old hadn’t been the same after that. She’d followed Michael around like a lost puppy and, after Michael had gone bolting back to Heaven, had remained quiet unless spoken to.

Giggling and smiling was a welcome change. Ella smiled back, ignoring Lucifer’s protesting squawks as he attempted to free himself from her grip.

Not enough to really dislodge her, she noted smugly. Lucifer could throw a grown man through a window with minimal effort, making her let go would have been child’s play if he really didn’t want her on him. Since she hadn’t been forcefully moved, Ella wasn’t letting go until she was good and ready.

He’d nearly died. They might have never seen him again, never gotten to tell him that she couldn’t give a fuck if he was the Literal Devil because to her, he was just Lucifer, one of her best friends. A giant dork with anger issues who stole pudding because it had Dan’s name on it and had a wicked sense of humor, not to mention a weird aversion to hugs. The word evil never entered the equation.

She had told him in their first meeting that she thought the Devil got a bad rap, didn’t she? He really should have known better than to think otherwise.

“Ice cream,” she decided.

“What?” Lucifer asked as Trixie perked.

Ella rolled her eyes at him. “Ice cream, doofus. We need ice cream and some really bad movies!”

“Whatever for?” Lucifer asked as she got off him.

Ella merely patted him on the head and moved towards the fridge.

Honestly, how could he not know? Ice cream and bad movies were pretty much a legendary thing when dealing with a broken heart.

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” Trixie said sagely.

Ella laughed while Dan began coughing on his drink.

Lucifer protested, indignant. “I’m older than this bloody planet!”

“There, there,” Ella called back. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.”

She winked at Michael, who was watching the whole thing with a face of intense fascination.

She opened the fridge and pulled out the quarts of ice cream that she’d bought for just this.

“Right, who wants to pick the movie?”

* * *

Maze walked into the penthouse and almost walked right back out.

It was the sight of glowing white wings cuddling a sleeping child that kept her rooted in place instead of feeling from what was obviously a giant, emotional, _thing._

The ice cream containers littering the floor were a clue to that. Maze had watched enough human television to know what that meant. She just had never pictured it with Lucifer before.

It was probably Ellen’s fault, she decided when she noticed the sleeping scientist. Linda wasn’t here, having decided to sleep at home now that Lucifer was back. Maze wasn’t happy about that decision but she understood it.

She hoped the little human stayed, though. Maze liked having Trixie around and she didn’t think that she could bring herself to leave Lucifer alone, even if Michael had come with him.

Truthfully, Linda had called her the moment that she’d found Lucifer in the penthouse, a day ago.

She’d wanted to head up to the penthouse immediately. She had, in fact, made it as far as the elevator before she found herself unable to push the button to call it.

They hadn’t been on good terms before this. Maze had betrayed him, planned to make it impossible fore him to stay on Earth because she couldn’t deal with the emotions that she was starting to feel. She’d wanted to go back to Hell, where everything was simpler, and she didn’t have to worry about hurting anyone’s feelings.

It had nearly resulted in the worse mistake she’d ever made. Cain had threatened Linda, nearly killed Chloe (she wished he had) and Lucifer had been forced to really kill him. They hadn’t known that God wouldn’t punish him for it, then. Lucifer had been waiting for that shoe to drop ever since he’d buried her knife in Cain’s chest, before proceeding to make sure that Cain ended up in Hell.

Not that Cain would have ever ended up in Heaven, even curse free. Maze had been able to smell the brimstone on him after the mark had faded. She just hadn’t bothered to tell the man that.

Lucifer probably could have seen it, if he hadn’t spent months cutting off his wings over and over. Without his wings, Lucifer’s full set of powers didn’t work correctly. That meant that he hadn’t been able to see the black on souls that he normally could.

Maze had wondered, recently, if that was one of the reasons that he’d kept cutting them off. Lucifer hadn’t wanted the powers that came with what he was for a very long time.

He wouldn’t have the option anymore. Maze didn’t think that she could stand back and let him cut them off again. Even if she could, she doubted that Michael would let him.

If Maze had been better, none of this would have happened. Cain never would have gotten close to Chloe and the little human, and Lucifer wouldn’t have been hurt. It was, in the end, Maze’s fault any of this had happened.

She didn’t want Lucifer to forgive her. Maze didn’t think she’d ever forgive herself.

She brought a hand to her eyes and found wetness there.

They’d fought before, of course. Sometimes there had been blood involved, other times it had only been words.

This was different. This was a betrayal that couldn’t be just brushed away or gotten over, and it shouldn’t be. If they had still been in Hell, Lucifer would have ended her for what she’d done, the moment he’d found out.

Maze had forgotten that. They’d only been out of hell for eight years and Maze had forgotten how things were there. How it had to be if Lucifer didn’t want to fight off every demon that thought they had a chance at taking him down and claim the throne. They’d had to put down a few legions that had gotten delusion of grandeur in the past. Maze’s betrayal would have been seen as a weakness and Lucifer would have ended her in order to prevent the uprisings that would have caused.

She’d been remembering that a lot since Decker had acted. It was why she hadn’t used her new pass to the Silver City to check on Lucifer herself. It was her fault.

“Maze?” the little human asked, voice coated with sleep.

Maze was glad that the lack of light in the room didn’t allow the human to see the tears. Another human act she’d never felt before.

She didn’t like it.

“Mazikeen?” Maze jerked her head up, looking into familiar dark eyes as soft white light highlighted his features.

The wings were whole and there was no sign of injury anywhere that she could see. Still, she could smell the blood and feel it seeping into her pants even now.

He was studying her, just as she’d studied him.

Silently, he shifted a wing, opening a space next to the little human, who had drifted back to sleep after Lucifer had identified the new arrival.

It was an offer.

Angels were tactile beings. In Hell, physical contact was only ever used to fight and kill. There weren’t things like ‘hugs’ or ‘cuddles’. The closest that you got was sex and even then, you had to be vigilant. Maze hadn’t been there when Lucifer had first arrived in Hell. That story was still told, however. It was why demons were loyal to him. She hadn’t lied to the humans, a show of force had always been the way to deal with things when in Hell.

Smiting a few thousand demons had been more than adequate as a show of force.

Maze had come after that. A few centuries or so, though Lucifer claimed that he hadn’t been keeping track, so they were never sure. She had been the first to not fight him, the first to claim fealty, and had been by his side since.

In that time, she’d never engaged in more physical contact than sex provided.

She looked into familiar dark eyes, searching for some sign of anger or betrayal.

There was none.

Maze walked towards him. If this was a trap, she deserved it. She would take whatever punishment that Lucifer decided to force on her.

As she settled into the wings, feeling feathers lay on her skin, nothing happened.

His breathing evened, eventually, and he was asleep.

Trixie rolled into Maze’s form, the wings she’d been laying on following her until the two were cocooned in feathers.

The tension that she’d been feeling leaked away and Maze allowed herself to sleep.

For whatever reason, even after everything, Lucifer still trusted her.

She would never give him a reason to regret that.

* * *

Linda opened her phone and smiled at the picture there.

Lucifer, Trixie, and Maze were sleeping peacefully, the later two encased in the feathers of the former. It was sweet, she thought, looking at the picture.

She sighed and buried herself deeper into her bed.

It wasn’t that she hadn’t liked staying in Lucifer’s penthouse with everyone, she just needed her space from time to time. There was only so much privacy in a house with no doors, she thought with amusement. While that was great for Lucifer, and maybe Michael, humans liked doors for a reason.

She regretted that, a little. Not going back to her apartment, just missing the movie marathon and ice cream party that Ella had been giving her status updates on since she’d first started it.

Linda knew that she would have been welcome. She also knew that Lucifer was putting up a front.

Right now, it was best for him to know that he didn’t need to do that with her. That couldn’t happen if she was engaging in parties where he was doing his best to appear to be normal. So, she needed to distance herself a little.

Lucifer knew that she was fine with who he was, and that she’d remain fine. She established that in their session, when he’d finally made it. He knew that about Trixie, who had finally fessed up to having known the whole time.

He didn’t know that about Ella or Dan. Linda had warned both about that before Michael had showed up, even. She knew Lucifer enough to know that if they showed one sign of being skittish, he would run.

Not for long, Linda didn’t think. That didn’t mean running shouldn’t be avoided at all costs.

Linda needed to be his therapist before his friend right now because that’s what Lucifer needed. Dan and Ella needed to be his friends and prove to him that they wouldn’t turn on him like Chloe had.

He had Trixie and Maze to be there for everything else.

Maze would not let anything happen to Lucifer again, if she could help it.

Which left Linda laying in bed at home and scrolling through pictures that Ella had sent her. Some included both Lucifer and Michael, staring baffled at whatever movie they were watching.

Once things settled down a little, Linda would have to initiate a movie night of her own.

She locked her phone and smiled.

Linda Martin fell asleep with hope for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer: Pretends everything is fine. (Fails)
> 
> Trixie: cries and latches on
> 
> Dan: Tries acting natural and fails.
> 
> Michael: You slept with my Mother?????!!!!!!
> 
> Ella: Ice cream fixes everything or at least tastes good
> 
> Maze: I am horrible, everything is my fault, someone punish me pls
> 
> Linda: Wants to be good therapist to her friend


End file.
